


Welcome to hell

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Anal Beads, Blood, Bro builds robots, Bro is a jackass, Character Death, Dark, Dave dies, Don't do this at home kiddies, Eli is Davesprite, F/M, I am going to a special place, I will add more tags once things get more intresting, Incest, It's about to go down, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Near character death, Oh look the tags are starting to get fun again, Omg shit is hitting the fan, People getting fucked by animals, Rewrite, Self Harm, Stridercest - Freeform, Sweet prize, Time to head into the storm, Twins, Will add more tags as I go, Worth Re-Reading, beastiality, slow start, update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of How could this happen to me? In this  rewrite I am hoping to clear up a lot of misunderstandings and this version will also include an few new things as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Information

Character information:

Dirk Strider: Also known as Bro Strider is a dark individual, who cares deeply for his younger brother Dave. He runs a well known site along with doing various other things as well. 

Dave Strider: He was once alive but ended up taking taking his own Life due to not being able to take it anymore. 

Eli Lalonde: He is the twin brother of Dave who grew up with his neglectful mother. His mother ended up getting remarried and has a Sister by the name Rose. 

John Egebert: He was one of Dave’s Internet friends that ended up moving to Texas due to his dad’s Job. 

Rose Lalonde: is Eli and Dave’s half sister. She lives in New York, with her father. She was also another one of Dave’s Internet friends. 

Spades Slick: one of Bros clients. He has a pension for removing useless items from his pets. Which results in a lot of his pets not living very long. 

Jade Harley: she is one of Dave’s Internet friends. 

Roxy Lalonde: she is the mother of Dave, Eli and Rose. She has taken up drinking as a way to cope. She ended up getting remarried in hopes of having a normal life.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE ADVISE OF THIS WHEN READING THE CHAPTER. ALSO CHARACTER DEATH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I do apologize about the slow start. I have to get back into the swing of things so things may be a little bumpy but I swear I will get better. I also have to put that if you are not a big fan of the items that this fic. Will contain I kindly suggest not reading it. This is a work of pure fiction and nor would I do any of these things in real life. The original fic was started from a cherubplay role play. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARING THERE IS SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE ADVISE WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Again if you are not comfortable with anything that will be done in this fic then please do not read. As you can see I will try to make sure I have a trigger warning in the chapter summary and in the notes that way everyone will know what will be in the chapter for the most part.

A lone teen sat in a bathtub in a high rise apartment. The apartment was located in the shady part of Houston, Texas but for some reason it was the nicest looking place there. The teen had pale blonde hair and crimson eyes that were surrounded by dark rings since he didn't sleep much. His thin frame was littered in freckles, bruises and scars. The teen went by the name Dave Strider and at this point he was so tired of living. He was tired of the constant fear of abuse from his guardian. He was tired of being a plaything for the masses. 

He missed the times when his guardian was kind well kind enough were he got actual food. The things that Dave has gone through and is currently going through, no fifteen year olds should have to go through. He tried telling people what was going on but it would always blow up in his face. This last time which was no more the two months ago he had told a teacher what was going on. Two days after that the teacher was found crushed in the bleachers and he was left tied up in the locker room. After that encounter he had almost died which at this point Dave wished he really had. 

Now here he was pulled from school sitting in the bathtub with a razor blade in his hand. The sounds of the shower could be heard going through the empty apartment. Dave's guardian or how the teen refered to as Bro had gone out to pick up a few things and wouldn't be back for a few days. That left plenty of time for Dave to finally take his only way out. He had tried running and that had ended just as badly as when he told someone. 

Dave slowly places the razor at his elbow and starts to go down a stright line. Soft hisses leave him when the water meets the bleeding wound. He shakily does the same with his other arm watching his arms coat with the sticky subtance that kept him alive. Dave knew that there were cameras located everywhere in the apartment but he was sure Bro would be unable to check them until much later. He leans back against the tub watching as his life slowly mingled with the water.

 

In his last moments he thinks about his life and his friends that he did have. Sure they would worry and John would probably be devastated but the blue haired teen would get over it. Jade and Rose propably wouldn't be as upset as John but he could be wrong. Soon Dave is unable to see anything as his eyes begin to dull and the sound of the shower starts to sound like a dull hum. His body is relaxed as he finally passes away. 

When Bro finally makes it home he is meet to the silent sound of the apartment which wasn't uncommon. The shower had long since shut it's self off thanks to a timer that was set. When Bro finally makes it the bathroom he stops dead in his tracks seeing the site in front of him. He rushes over to the tub and looks visibly shaken up. He had finished up what he needed to do early and rushed home to spend time with his now deceased brother. He sobs for what seems like days but it was only hours. Once he was done with his mourning he leaves the bathroom in order to pull down the entrance to the attic. 

Once he had taken care of his baby bro he sat in the futon with his head in his hands. One question kept going thorough was Why would Dave do this. Bro was currently lost and not even Lil cal could comfort the grieving Strider. 

A year passes that fateful day and Bro has moved on. He was currently in Washington for a robot convention. He had stopped in a local park needing to get away from the crowded convention center. He was sitting on a park bench when he noticed a familiar head of blonde hair chatting with a group of people. Something inside of him jumped at the idea before a smirk formed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that is all for the first chapter. I felt that it would be good to have a back story before jumping right into the shark tank.
> 
> Thank you for those who have read this lovely start.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down!
> 
> TRIGGER WARING THERE IS KIDNAPPING AND MENTION OF ABUSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you for all the kudos. I am also working on what Bro did with Dave's body. Also fair warning the first few chapters may be a little short and I apologize about that.

Elijah also know as Eli for short lived a relatively normal life. He had friends and was some what a social butterfly. The only difference was that his mother was a drunk and abusive to boot. There were often times he was covering his face up or wearing long sleeves just to hide cuts or bruises. 

His birth father wasn’t around and nor could he remember a time when the guy was ever around. His stepfather was hardly ever home due to his job. He actually looked forwards to going to school since that meant he wouldn’t be at home. 

This current day started off like any other, he got up got dressed and left the house before his mother woke up. He stopped at the local coffee shop in order to grab a cup of Java and something to eat. The majority of the day after that was spent at school. 

After school he normally hung out with friends in the arcade before going home. On this day he decided that he didn’t want to head home at that moment and went to chill in the nearby park.

He would come down to the park from time to time when the stress of being home got too much for him. The past year he had been coming there more often because it felt like something or someone was missing. 

Bro had came to the parks in hopes of seeing the pale blond head once more. During his time though he had gone to see one of his friends. Though she hadn't been to happy to see him no that he could. He had been watching Eli since the teen came into the park. Of course when Eli went to leave he followed as well not that the teen would have noticed. 

The younger blond gets up and walks towards the exit with the intent of heading home. He had slipped on a pair of headphones with some music playing from an mp3 player. The teen wouldn’t know he was being followed. 

He didn’t realize until it was to late and he was grabbed none too gently. He takes note of the person who grabbed him before fighting to get out of the others grip. “dude let go, I don’t have any money.” He snapped not intimated by Bro’s much larger frame. 

Bro’s eye brow raises a bit before tight in his grip on the teen. He quickly does a once over of the teen that was in his grasp. He looked exactly like his Dave. There were some differences though like the way the teen was dressed and his eye color was a bit darker. 

Eli’s voice of course missed the accent, which bro chalked it up to some one brain washing his younger brother. Of course Dirk was going to have to keep the boy looked up and anything that he harm himself out of the teens hands. 

First though Dirk needed to get Eli to the safe house.   
Eli had been fighting the whole time while he was examined by the psychotic male holding him. His fighting picks up more once he sees the other move to grab something. He doesn't relax seeing that Bro was just holding a set of keys. 

Bro on the other hand was getting tired of the teen ‘s constant movement moved to quickly knock the teen out. He supports Eli’s unconscious body before cradling the frail teen in his arms. Bro makes quick work to a van that he had rented. It doesn’t take long for him to get to the safe house and carrying Eli to a room. He leaves the room in order to wait for the teen to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of dialogue in this chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it . I am currently working on the next chapter which it will be ready to be posted within the next few days.


	4. Not a chapter

Hello everyone sorry about the lack of a new chapter. I am also sorry about how short the chaptersame have been. Right now I am typing from my tablet since my laptop has not been wanting to connect to the internet at the moment. 

Work has also been keeping me busy since I work most of the week except 2 days. So when I get home I am pretty much worn out and don't want to look at a screen when I come home since I work with computers all day. 

I am hoping to have a chapter posted though on Thursday or Friday. It depends since I have to clean my room or I lose my current place of living and I can't afford that right now.


	5. Not a Chapter just another update

Sorry guys and I want to thank everyone who is being patient. I know I said I would have had a few new chapters posted up but I have been major busy. I have been working on making my room 'spotless and 'clean. My room is almost there I just got to finish. Even though my room isn't that bad >.>. The reason for the massive cleaning is because I don't want to lose my place of living and my room mate it was a mess. Another reason for lack of updates is because I have been playing undertale when I have not been cleaning. I have also been pretty sick as well so I haven't felt like working on the few chapters that I have been working on. I am hoping this is one of the last update things for a while. 

I am hoping to have a new chapter posted up between Friday or Saturday.


	6. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry about the delay on a new chapter. I am currently posting from my tablet since my laptop is having some issues. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARINGS: beatings, unwanted touching, bro being bro

The young male slowly wakes up groaning softly. His eyes were closed since his brain was still catching up to his body. Eli felt like he had been hit by two trucks and smothered by a pillow. His brain started to process that he was on a bed that felt better then the one that he had at home. 

His eyes slowly open in order to look at his surroundings. His garnet eyes go wide seeing that he wasn’t in his room. The room he was in was dimly lit and had barely anything in it. He sits there for a moment before recalling what had happened prior to him waking up to this room. He had been drugged and taken off the street by some psycho who was going to do god knows what to him. 

Eli slowly stands looking around the room for a weapon or an exit besides the door. He has no luck on either he did mange to find the bathroom that just had a small sink and toilet. He was able to solve his dry mouth issue thanks to the sink water. His move were still sluggish but thanks to the water it wasn’t as bad. The teen at the moment figures why not try the door since that was the only thing that he hadn’t tried yet. 

Eli nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a lock being undone. He moves away from the door not wanting to be in reaching distance of the person behind the door just yet. He watches as the door slowly opens before the space is filled with a body.

The space beyond the door is filled by a tall, broad shouldered man. He stands with a slight slouch, but he moves like a snake. The pointed shades he wears might be ridiculous if not for the sharp knife he carries. His face twists into an unrecognizable expression and he lurches to the boys side. "Dave! You're ok" His voice is choked with relief and he gives him no time to respond before tugging him into a crushing embrace. Of course Bro had known when his little bro had woken up since there was a few cameras hidden in the room. He had waited to enter the room until the teen had approached the door. 

 

To say the very least Eli is surprised when he was pulled into a crushing hug. He tries to get out of the hold only to be held tighter. Eli is searching his mind drawing a blank on who this person was. The younger male blinks confused on what is going on. "Uhm..." Eli says softly just to get the other males attention. "Sorry I think you have me confused with someone else." He said finally. Eli could feel the flat of the knife digging into his side. 

Dirk rubs Eli's shoulders and presses kisses into his hair. "Its ok now lil man" He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the boy into his lap. "Your big Bro's got you now. You're safe. Those two assholes who dare call themselves your parents can't hurt you now" the older blond rocks him gently. The flat of the blade remains pressed to the boys arm. This strange person doesn't seem to mean him any harm. In fact he seems overjoyed that 'Dave' is well.

Eli is having a panic attack at the moment since he was freaked out to say the very least.   
He in tense in the others hold and doesn't seem to relax at all the main reasons being some strange man was hugging him the other being that there was a blade pressed against his arm. 

Though he was pretty glad that the other didn't to seem to want to harm him at the moment. "What happened to my parents?" He asked worry lacing his voice. The teen was actually pretty close to them and he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Sure he and his parents would get into fights from time to time but that didn't mean he hated them.

Bro frowns. "They aren't really your parents Dave. We're safe here, they wont be able to find you now" moves back to touch his cheek fondly. Eli moves away from the touch not wanting to be touched by this obviously deranged male. Bro isn't fazed by that too much since his lil bro always hated being touched too much after waking up.

"Don't you even remember me? I raised you for most of your fucking life after mom and dad left" Bro's eyes search Eli's face desperately for some glimmer of recognition "...what did they do to you..." he snapped the air taking a sinister turn.

Eli stares at the other confused. "Dude I have never seen you before, plus my name isn't Dave it is Elijah. I also have lived with my parents since forever." He snapped at the other male. After he said that though Eli mentally kicked himself in the head since that probably wasn't the best thing to say to some crazed male that had a knife.

Bro's face falls, crushed that his little brother is so far gone. He draws a breath and buries his sadness behind a mask of stone. He throws Dave roughly away from him, back onto the bed. "I'm going to fucking kill them" the older Strider hisses as he stands, clenching his fist around the knife.

 

Eli lets out a surprised noise when he is tossed like that. He thanked the heavens that he had landed on something soft. The younger male glances up at the male when he said the he was going to kill his parents. He jumps up to his feet and grabs at the other. "Please don't." He pleaded with the other. He couldn't leave Rose alone to find their parents dead and him missing. 

Bro's hand flies on instinct when David touches him, driving the back of his fist across the boys cheek in a vicious blow. It takes him only a moment to recover "DAVE! Oh fuck Dave I'm sorry! You know you shouldn't grab me like that" he hurries back to Eli's side "Are you hurt? let me see."

 

The younger male falls to the ground holding his cheek. He was used to getting hits all the time but this was different. Eli shifts away from the other when he got close to him afraid that he was just going to get hit again. When the other asks him to show him his cheek the teen shakes his head no. He didn't want the other near him at the moment.

Bro keeps his voice firm, Dave is acting afraid of him, and it makes him angry. "Now Dave. Come here and let me see your cheek" There is a clear note of warning to his voice "Stop acting like that. I'm only here to help you"

Eli goes tense at the sound of the other voice and slowly moves closer to the other. Eli didn't voice about the other calling him by a name that belonged to someone else. It is not like the shade wearing male would even listen. He moves his hand away from his cheek so the other could look at it.

Bro takes his wrist, gently but firmly lest he try to cover it again. "Its going to bruise, but you'll probably live." Kneels beside him and pulls Dave close again. "I didn't mean it lil man. I guess they've gotten into your head pretty bad if you're trying to protect them" strokes his hair "Look. How about I put off killing anyone for now and we focus on trying to help you remember who you are mm?"

 

"okay." He replied. The younger male would take a punch to the face any day just to protect his mother and father. Eli didn't make a move to touch the other when the last time he did that he ended up with a nice shiner forming on his cheek now. Of he didn't think anything was wrong with him but something was wrong with the other.

 

Bro slipped an arm under Eli's legs and easily lifted the small boy in his arms, carrying him back to bed. "You'll feel better once we're back home, in your old room. I brought some of your stuff with me though. Your camera, your computer, some of your clothes." Bro lays him down and arranged him comfortably Wrinkles his nose. "You'll definitely feel better once you're looking like your old self again, and out of this shit. So very uncool lil man. I taught you better fashion than this" His voice is teasing as he loosens the boys shoes.

 

The smaller blonde was slightly surprised that the other could lift him so easily like he was a sack of potatoes. One thing that shocked him was the fact that the other had said back home. That meant that this currently place that they were in was where the crazed male lived. He looks down at his clothes see nothing wrong with what he was wearing. He was curious though on why he was being treated like he was fragile at this currentime moment.

Bro guides him up to a sitting position, all business. He's changed a few pjamas in his time so he knows how to do this. "Arms up kiddo" Grabs the bottom of his shirt "What do you want for dinner? We could order your favorite pizza if you want."

 

"I am okay with wearing my clothes that I have on right now and Pizza is okay." Eli replied. The male wasn't that keen on having the other dress him and moved his hands to keep the shirt down. He was hoping that this action didn't anger the older male in front of him. In the short time that Eli had been around the other he has came to the conclusion that said man was psycho and liked to kill things judging by that knife on his side.

 

The older strider sighs in annoyance "Dave that stupid outfit is coming off right now, the easy way or the hard way. Your choice lil man" starts pulling the back of the shirt up anyway. "You keep clinging so hard to little shit like this and you'll never remember anything." he smirks "Like those so-called parents of yours? I'm letting you cling to em for now, but I might change my mind y'know?"

 

The teen lets out a sigh of defeat, before letting go of the shirt and lifts his arms up. He shivers a bit when his shirt is taken off due to the cool air going through the room. He wraps his arms around his chest feeling embarrassed at the fact that someone he didn't even know was dressing him like he was a toddler. He lifts his arms up when he was told again as another shirt was slipped onto him. This one was luckily a long sleeved shirt that was a little big on him in the arm area.

Bro smiles to see him in his old shirt, almost bring a tear to his eye. "You lost weight lil man." Bro kisses his forehead as he undoes the boys pants next "Don't worry you'll be healthy again in no time" Lifts him to slide the pants down and off his hips, not even asking this time. Kissing his cheek for a job well done. A stirring of memory and longing slows his hands. In that shirt Dave just looks so much like himself. And they haven't been this close is such a long long time... He rests his forehead against Dave's temple as his hands slow down, letting his pants go only at mid thigh. Its difficult to contain himself.

Eli doesn't make a move to stop the other when he felt his pants being removed. The teen is none the less confused when the other kisses his cheek and then rests his forehead against his own. The younger blonde looks at the other worried when he stops what he was doing. He could tell that the older blonde was fighting against something. He grabs the pants that were up to his mid thighs and pulls them up feeling uncomfortable.

Bro's hand moves down to stop him, mostly getting trapped in the leg of his pants against his thigh. He lifts his head with a smirk "Stop fucking around Dave. Just take em off, or do you seriously want me to undress you like you were three again?"

"Fuck no." He hissed out trying to kick the other. There was no way he was going to take his pants off just so the other could do god knows what to him. Which he was sure he wasn't going to like what the other did to him

Bro frowns and lets Eli kick his thigh, impassively. "What did you just say to me?" That note of warning has returned. Not going to let this little shit start misbehaving, messed up memory or no. "You want to visit the playground again? Is that what you want?"

Eli glared at the other with his red eyes not caring at the moment. Of course he had no idea what the playground was. For all he knew it could be a normal playground and if it was he might be able to get help though knowing the psychotic male it could be something fucked up. He didn't stop trying to either get away from the older Strider away or getting said male away from him.

The older strider strikes just the way he moves. Like a snake. His hands flash up to grab Eli's shirt. With the cloth bunched tightly between his fingers he can yank the boy into his fist. A lesson needs to be learned here. And it seems he's going to have to beat it into the kid.

Eli is surprised by this movement and just stares at the other though his struggling never ceases while he is being held like this. Sure maybe it wasn't a bright idea but He had always lacked in that area from time to time.

Bro has no intention of stopping now.he presses Eli into the bed and kneels on his chest. His fists never stop. All he sees now is red. Red in his eyes, red on his face, red from his nose, red drizzling on his shirt

Eli goes limp do to the severeness of the beating and his voice is hoarse from screaming. He ends up blacking out half way through which is a small blessing on its own. Bro stops finally when he feels no movement coming from the body underneath him. He looked at the bloody mess not feeling an amount of remorse since in his mind the brat deserved it. The older Strider sets out an cleaning up the wounds and making sure nothing was broken. Once those tasks had been carried out he changes the teen before leaving the room since he had business to take care of. The door closes softly locking the passed out teen in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I shall have the next chapter posted soon.


	7. Update

Hello everyone and thank you to those who are still sticking around. I do apologize about my lack of updates. I have been having a lot of family matters going on and my Laptop was refusing to connect to the internet. I am currently sick at the moment so this isn't an update. I need to go back through an reread what I last posted and I shall work on the next chapter soon as well. Again thanks to those of you who are still waiting patiently for a new chapter.


	8. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> Near Death
> 
> Rotting limbs 
> 
> Bro being bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently. Sorry about the delay everyone been having a rough three months. Currently sick at this moment but felt that it would be best to post an actual chapter for you.

Eli comes to on what he believes to be the next day. It was hard to tell the time by the room he was in since it lacked windows. He ached and really didn't want to move at the moment. While he had been passed out Bro had changed the teen out of his old clothing and was currently wearing what 'Dave' Normally would. Eli turns his head and sees a plate of cold pizza sitting on the night stand. Watching him from a near by chair was the creepiest puppet he had ever seen in his life watching him. The teen turns his head away not wanting to look at that creepy puppet any more. 

 

Eli is left in the room for god knows how long with the creepy puppet. He was just about to fall back to sleep when the door to the room was practically kicked opened after being unlocked. Bro had taken a shower since he had been out working a job and running a little errand before returning to the safe house. Bro looked far less compassionate and worried before hand. He has a small gift wrapped box in his hand. 

The teens shoulders tense at the sound of the door being kicked in and doesn't move to look at the other. He feels the bed dip to show that the other had sat down on it. The younger blonde was hoping the other would just say whatever he wanted and leave. The one thing that he didn't want to think about was that the older male was going to murder him and then wear his skin as a shirt or something.

"I wish you didn't make me do that Dave." Bro strokes the boys arm "I don't like hurting you, but I need you to do as your told. For your own protection... Come on look at me." 

Well he doesn't seem to be trying to hurt him now "I thought of a great way to help you remember."

Eli winces as he turns around to face the other. Of course he was going to listen to the other since he was in loads of pain. Eli seriously doubted that anything the other would get him to remember since he wasn't the person that the other was looking for. Bro hisses. "Aw dude your face" brushes his hair aside and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his bruised eye. He sighs "Well we'll start it out easy. Who are you?"

The younger male flinches when the other goes to brush the hair out of his messed up face. He made no other move though besides that. "Elijah Lalonde." He replied softly since his voice was pretty much gone. "Wrong. Your name is Dave Elisabeth Strider." Bro's fingers run through Daves hair, gripping a lock in warning "Try it again. Who are you?"

The teen bites his lower lip while the other gripped a lock of his platinum blonde hair. "Elijah Lalonde." He replied again. The response that he was giving the other was just a trained response. Bro sighs heavily "Dave now I know you're doing that on purpose. I guess I'm going to have to try something different." The older Strider pushes him away, but not roughly, trying to roll him back as he was, faced away from Bro. "try to work with me lil man."

The teen lays there looking at the wall not knowing what more the other could want from him. 'As if I would work with that guy when I am obviously someone else and not whoever this Dave person is.' He thought to himself. 

 

Now the older Strider's hands move quickly and firmly. He wants Dave face down on the bed and his hands above his head. He will straddle Dave to keep him from turning and he gets a pair of handcuffs around Eli's hands and through the metal headboard. The teen doesn't really fight since he doesn't have the energy to do so at this currently moment. Plus he wasn't too keen on getting another beating like the one from the night before.

"Good. Good job" He sits back on the teen's thighs. Patting his back in approval. "Who am I Dave?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully. The teen didn't say what he actually wanted to say so he went with the safe option. Bro sighs "I'm Dirk Strider. I'm your Brother dave. You've called me Bro since you could talk." He talks in soothing tones, petting his back, his hips, sliding his fingertips under the boys shirt. "Now try it again Who am I?"

"Bro." The teen replied not liking the others fingers going up his shirt at the moment. There was no telling what the other would do with them once they were on his skin.

"That's good, fuck that's so good to hear." His hands slide up Eli's back, pushing the shirt up and baring his skin to Bro's gentle lips "Now tell me your name, do it right this time." While bro is kissing his back his hands are dropping to massage his rump. 'This is how he treats a brother?' Eli thought feeling like a cornered animal. "Dave Elisabeth Strider." He replies his voice shaking a bit. At this point the smaller blonde figured he would say just about anything to get the other to stop. It's funny the things you would do or say when your ass was on the line.

Bro groans happily and lays over Eli'sback. He hugs him lovingly. It would be touching if Eli couldn't feel something hard pressed against his ass "I'm so proud of you. Say it again. Say 'my name is Dave Strider." The hand has slipped away from his ass, but has started to work on the buttons of his pants. The younger male bites his lower lip. "My name is Dave Strider." The teen knew if he didn't say it then he was afraid of being in a world of hurt even more. He could feel the other on top of his back and could also feel his pants being undone. The frighted teen buries his head into the pillow.

A hot hand envelops Eli's cock, stroking him lovingly "We'll be ok Dave, we'll get through this. I love you so much. Do you love me Dave?"

Eli chokes back a sob before nodding his head not wanting to say it. Right now at this very moment he wanted to vomit because of what the other was doing to him.

Bro cuddles his precious little brother, grinding softly against his ass though several layers of cloth. He concentrated hie efforts on Dave, on making him grow hard. Wants his little brother to feel good, to remember how much he loves his big bro. "I haven't had anyone since I lost you. Did anyone else touch you?"

Eli looks at the blood stained pillow case thinking. He did have two girlfriends not too long ago but other then that no one else in the past six months. The teen just doesn't say a word since he was afraid that the other might do something to the two girls.

"I know you missed me, even if you couldn't remember" cups his balls, rolling his fingers across them "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." Bro nudges his pants further down to get them out of the way "I'll never let you go ever again."

The teen tries to move away from Bro's hand at the last comment. If Dave wasn't afraid before now he was freaked out because he had no idea what the other would do to him in order to keep him in one place. "Please stop." He begged the other finally turning his head just so he could speak.

"But you're so close to remembering Dave." Presses his thumb over the head of Eli's cock "you want me to stop touching you and teasing you like this?" Bro kisses his shoulder reassuringly.

"stop touching me. It hurts, Bro." He said. Eli wasn't lying about the pain since being face down irritated the bruises on his face and the pain he was feeling in his sides. He was really hoping that the other would stop. Bro frowns "Don't lie to me Dave That doesn't hurt. I know it doesn't hurt. I could make it hurt if I wanted to." grips him harder and grinds into his ass "Don't you start fucking crying or I'm going to give you a -reason- to cry"

The teen bites back his pained noises by biting into the pillow as he fought down tears. At any other time he would crack a bite the pillow I am going in dry but right at this moment it seemed like that might happen. Bro returns his attentions to Eli's cock. Expert fingers working their magic. He worried it might be too soon to bed his little brother, but surely its never too soon to make him feel good. He is determined to make the boy cum tonight so he'll remember how much he loves his big bro.

Eli lets his body just take over since it was starting to feel good. While his body took the helm his mind retreated into the depths to wait for the coast to be clear. Any noise that were coming from him were muffled by the pillow. To him it feels like the other had been jacking him off forever when he finally released into the others hand.

 

Bro is so pleased. "Dave, look at me Dave. You did good, such a good job." He tries to help Dave roll over without twisting his arms uncomfortably, wanting to hold him.

Eli looks at the other. His mind was still on vacation as the other turned him over still wearing the handcuffs and laid down with him in the bed. Eli was then reminded of the box the other had brought but was afraid to ask because he was also afraid of what was in it.

 

"I brought some of your videos. You remember those? We used to make movies together. I would direct them and you were the star. You're kind of a celebrity on the internet. All of your fans got pretty worried when you disappeared" strokes his hair "You wanna watch one?"

"No thanks." Eli replied. Needless to say he wouldn't be shocked if the other ignored him anyways and still put the tapes in. The blonde wasn't sure he wanted to know what was on those tapes any ways or the type of fans that "he" had.

"Tired huh? Well I guess we can do it later. Whats your name kiddo?" Seems like this is going to be a common test for him. He may catch the glint of a key in Bros hand.

"Dave." He replied. Of course he had seen the small key in the others hand. In his mind he kept repeating his own name over and over again since he didn't want to forget it. He was glad though that the other wasn't pushing the movies onto him right now. "And who am I? do you love me?" Bro smiles as he leans close to him, waiting for the answer. "Bro and I..." Eli starts to say the last one and chokes unable to say something like that. Even if that one little saying would set him free he couldn't.

Bro frowns a bit. "You what?" That tone again, that tone that says he has one last chance to make things right

"I love you." He replied already starting to know what that tone meant. Dave wanted out of the handcuffs though he was a bit more afraid of Bro.

The tension eases from Bro's shoulders and his hands relax. He leans over "Kiss me lil man" He kisses him, fully expecting Dave to kiss him back, this is not the sort of kiss that should happen among brothers, not in the least. Eli returns the kiss softly and hesitantly. The teen couldn't believe that this man did stuff like this to his younger brother.Since he knew this is something family doesn't do though normally mothers don't blame their kids for their father leaving and having to get married again to another guy that was never home. But Bro loves him. Bro doesn't blame him for leaving, and he's already promised never to abandon him like that. Surely he can see he's so much better off here. The kisses are so tender and passionate. Dave has a real family here. Real love. 

As they kiss the cuffs loosen and Eli's hands are free. There is some bruising forming on the pale skin but it was nothing compared to the dark bruises on the teens face. The teen moves his hands and rubs at the wrist after the kiss is broken. To his horror the creepy puppet was now on the bed staring at him. Dave lets out a soft sigh before asking, "What is this thing and how is my mom doing?" Eli really didn't expect the other to answer any of his questions since bro really hasn't done that.

"Your kidnapper ain't so fine. I had a talk with her, let her know I didn't appreciate her being so cruel to you. But I didn't kill her. I know you aren't all better yet and that would make you upset. So I didn't...I should have..." shakes his head sadly "Anyway That's m'man Lil Cal. He helped me raise you. He missed you too." picks up the plushy hand and holds it out for Eli. "You ought to give him a little bump hello man. He's been worried sick."

Eli bites his lower lip and wisely doesn't point out the fact that the older male was the kidnapper not his mother. He was also a little upset about the fact that the other had talked to his mother because that didn't mean she was alright. He turns his attention back to the puppet and just looks at it. The little plush fist edges close. Coooo~me ooo~n you know you wanna hit that "Aw don't leave him hanging little bro. You don't want to upset him do you?" smirks "He's never had my patient demeanor. Little hot-head this guy."

Eli looks at Lil Cal again before giving the plush hand a fist bump just to get it away from him. He hoped that was the right course of action. 

Bro seems pleased and the bared teeth of the puppet rattle happily. Bro gives him an affectionate hug. "We're glad you're back. And don't worry. They aren't looking for you any more. " nuzzles his soft hair. "You ought to eat you know. You'll need your strength"

The noise the puppet made creeped the teen out. Eli tenses in the hug but doesn't move to leave it. Eli then looks at the food that was hard from being out in the open all night. "Not hungry right not." He said softly. 

"Oh" Bro sounds so disappointed. "well I brought you a present" offers him the little package he brought. "I know you'll love it." at least Bro isn't forcing him to eat. ... Yet. Eli looks at the package before debating on opening or not. The younger blonde opens it and stares at the contents inside said box. Two freshly severed and drained fingers. Though it can be hard to identify a person just by the shape of the finger, or the color of the manicure, the ring leaves little doubt. These are, were, his mothers fingers. 

Bro looks so proud of himself he could burst. "I know how you like to collect dead things, I thought you might like a little memento. So I saved you a couple pieces. "

The teen's blood goes cold at seeing the fingers. He had to fight back both the tears and urge to vomit. Even though the woman had hurt him on more then one occasion he still loved her because without her he would never be in this world. He puts the lid back on the fingers. "Why?" He asked silently.

Bro felt something swell in him from the look his little bro is giving him. Bro mistook the terrified look for one of love and touching. "Because I want you to know there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're safe. No one is looking for you now. No one will ever find you and take you away from me ever again." smiles kindly "I wanted to bring you proof that old chapter in your life is over for good."

Eli moved and looked at the crazed man. Since he wasn't wearing shades his emotions were clearly shown. Anger and hatred was swirling through his crimson orbs. He was angry at himself and Bro since he had fallen for the other saying he wouldn't kill his mother. The comment that he made earlier now made sense. His mom my not have died right away but he was sure she could be now due to blood loss. Bro utterly misunderstands the look. "Now don't give me that look. I couldn't take her head -and- leave her alive. I told you, I'll find you a human head for your 18th birthday. You just have to wait"

"Why the hell would I want a human head or anything that once belonged to some else." He muttered pushing the box of fingers away from him. Needless to say the teen wanted nothing more then for the other to go away so he could vomit or maybe he should vomit on the other. The second notion sounded like a good idea.

"Are you kidding? You've been bugging me for a head since you were six" Bro plays idly with his hair "You want to come out and play some games? You've been in here a long time"

 

"No I am gonna pass." He retorted not wanting to be near the other any more that day. Dave had came to the conclusion that Dirk's younger brother was just as fucked up as the male in this room. Though he couldn't really blame the younger brother since that was all he knew due to being raised by this psycho.

"Oh? eager for a little more private time" Bro grabs the back of his neck. "go on get on your knees, we'll see how much you remember" Bro almost hopes he's forgotten how to suck cock, it feels so good when he chokes. "No." Eli hissed out making no move to do as he told. He was not going to do anything the other told him to when it came to something like this. The other wasn't going to lie that he felt nervous with the hand on the back of his neck. "You really want to play this game again? or is this your way of thanking me. You know I always love it when you cry" Bro rubs his neck "C'mon you remember right? say 'No Bro don't!'" he imitates daves plaintive wail. "'it hurt it huuurts'"

"Just leave me alone I am not your little brother." Eli snapped at the other glaring at the male. He moves quickly out of the others hold and off the bed in order to get away from the easily angered male.

"Why Dave? Why do you insist on trying to hurt me?" Bro rests his elbows on his knees and folds his hands in front of his lips."I only want whats best for you. I try so hard, I give you everything I have to give. But you only turn around and lash out at me." his brow is furrowed and he shakes his head. "Why..."

"Because I am not Dave. I have never seen you in my life and you hurt my mother. Sure she wasn't perfect but she was still my mother." He lashed out at the other male not caring how sad male felt. The younger male was tired of being quiet. He starts to make his way towards the door slowly keeping his eyes on the other occupant in the room. Bro stands with Cal in hand. "Fine. You want me to leave you alone, I'll leave you alone." he walks forward, unhurriedly. The door is locked, he can beat against it all he wants, but it has a deadbolt, and bro has the key. Eli comes to a halt when his back hit the back of the door and he tries to twist the knob. When the door doesn't open he panics. Dave watches the other male that he was trapped in the room with at the moment.

The teen had best move fast to avoid Bro's open hand reaching for his head, if he gets a hold of the boy he will slam his head into the wall at his side again and again. Eli moves quickly when the other was within reaching distance. He moved around the small room trying not to get caught. Bro sneers. Unlocking the door and slipping through with master ninja speed. The ungrateful little brat wants him gone? Fine he'll go! See how Dave likes life without his caring Bro to make him feel good! Dave can stay in his room! All he has with him is the clothes on his back, his bed, his slowly rotting gift, stale pizza on a paper plate, and a bare bulb above to illuminate it all. There is no window, no light switch, no way to tell night from day. There is a tiny bathroom, the sink is broken but he can drink from the toilet if he needs too. The lock is on Bro's side of the door, and are the hinges, and unbeknownst to Eli a hidden camera tucked in the palm sized air vent near the ceiling. Eli watches as the other leaves and feels some relief and the it turns to dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I shall try to update another chapter as soon as I can. Sorry about the short chapters. I am hoping to make them longer.


	9. Update

Hello everyone...I am so sorry about the lack of any update. I have been really busy these last few months. My job has been offering overtime and I have been taking it because you need that money. I was also helping my mom take care of my aunt who was extremely sick. Sadly my aunt pasted away late April and the funeral was in may. I had also moved during that time as well. I swear I haven't forgotten about this fiction. Just been really busy.


	10. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not into this sort of thing then please heed the tags before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in an update. I have been really busy with both my aunt passing way a few months ago and moving around the same time. I figured I would get another chapter out to you guys since it has been awhile. Even if no one is still reading this I would feel better having it completed. In other news I am getting ready for an anime convention that will be happening in Nov.

Eli has no idea on how long he had been alone in the small room when Bro left. At first he had a strong sense of dread, then that dread had turned into relief. The relief was short lived before the fear came back when Bro didn't come into the room the next day. To him three days passes quickly. He is curled up on the floor in pain clinging to the blanket that had been in the room. At this point he was feeling weak since he hadn't had much food. The pizza was long gone at this point. He had found out that the sink was broken so he was stuck getting water from the toilet. He didn't care at this point since he needed the water. He had read some place that the body could survive a bit longer without food but he would be dead if he went without water for three days. After he gets his fill of water he lays down on the bed bored out of his mind. 

The teen spent a lot of time sleeping since he had nothing better to do. Sleeping helped with the hunger but it made him feel worse each time he woke up. Those three days then becomes a week which slowly turns into two. Through out that time there was no sign of Bro. There was no change of day into night. There was no sound, no touch; Only the pain of hunger and the smell of rotting meat for his mother's fingers. As the end of the second week as drawing to a close something finally happened. The light bulb which had been keeping the room lit went out with a loud pop. The room was then filled with nothing but darkness. 

It doesn't take long until the teen starts to become delirious and crying out for help. The deafening silence and darkness was enough to drive any one insane. At that this point he had lost a lot of weight and hardly had the strength to move. His tears had long dried up and he kept crying out until his voice was no more. Eli fought to stay awake since he had a feeling that if he fell asleep there was little chance that he would be waking up anytime soon. Sometime during his delirium the light comes back. Bro has come back to him like some angel out of a dream. He gathers up the fragile bones of his little brother and cradles him like a precious treasure. 

Bro presses the nipples of a bottle to his lips, its covered in something wet but not water. Inside is a brew of Bro's own invention, nutritious and hydrating. But he will only let him have a precious few sips for now so he wont get sick. Bro rocks him and hums a lullaby like on would be a small child would. Eli latches onto the nipple of the bottle. He gets a few sips before it is taken from him causing him to chase the precious liquid but is unable to do so. He was still delirious so he didn't know who was holding him but he thanked them because if they didn't he would have died. He calms down a bit hearing the humming.

Bro keeps giving him a little at a time, careful not to let him drink himself sick. It's going to be a little while before Eli can handle solid foods again. An IV would do the job faster, but Bro doesn't mind taking his time. He can sit here and warm Dave in his arms forever. He felt memories stir when he used to do this for the teen when he was small and defenseless. The other doesn't object just sucking on the liquid like a new born baby. He slowly starts to fall asleep after the contents of the bottle had been emptied. All Eli knew was that some one had saved him but he was also afraid that when he woke up this would have all been a dream and he was still actually stuck in that room.

When he wakes again he will be warm and comfortable, still curled up against his bro. He's been moved to a different room now. The soft sounds of muppet babies reruns in the background somewhere behind him. He and his bro are stretched out on a couch in a new bare, water damaged room. Apart from the couch there is a table with a tv on, a disorganized pile of movies and games on the floor beside it. From where he sits he can see windows. 

Unlike the rest of the room the windows are actually decorated with very tasteful curtains and valance. It seems rather pointless though because the windows are boarded up so tightly not even a trickle of light can get through. The teen wakes up at some point to the sounds of the tv playing something. He watches it taking note that he was in a different location and also took note of the arms wrapped around him. He was able to move a bit but still not a lot since he had spent two weeks in that room with nothing but water. He couldn't bring himself to eat his mothers rotted fingers. He feels tears running down his face finding out that he was actually still alive. That fact was the only thing that mattered to him at this current moment.

A thumb wipes at his cheek. "Shhh. I got you." Bro brings the bottle to his lips again "try a little more, you need the nutrients" Bro said. He felt that he was such a good big bro! 

The teen sucks on the bottle after a few moments of it being brought to his lips. The scene to any normal person would be either doting or disturbing since the way Dave looked.

Bro wipes away any stray droplets once the bottle is empty. "Don't try to talk yet, your throat is going to be sore. But do you need to go potty? " The male inquired. In his mind it was like Dave had been reborn. He kind of regrets throwing away the diapers now. Dave nods his head slowly to the question. He was slowly accepting that he was no longer Eli and was becoming Dave. The teen didn't have the energy to be embarrassed by the fact that he had to basically rely on the other right now. He was just glad there was no diapers though the thought crossed his mind that it might be easier if there was since then he wouldn't need to worry about the other trying to hold him over a toilet or something else.

'Poor Dave.' Bro thought looking at the small bundle in his arms. Bro doesn't seem to tire of carrying him. He even shifts Dave to one arm so he can grab something from the hall as they pass. They don't go to the bathroom. Instead Bro squats in a closet. He lays Dave's legs over his own to keep them open and lets the rest of Dave's body recline against his chest. He places an empty basin between his knees and reaches around Dave's body to open his pants. He holds it for Dave like he were a toddler. "Go ahead. " he said. 

It doesn't take long for the other to release the contents of his bladder. He noticed the door to a room with locks littering the door and he was afraid that he was being stuck back into that room. Once done Dave just stayed against the other. The younger male was sure though he stunk horribly since he hadn't had a shower in a while. Bro cleans him up. He doesn't mind the smell, still worried he might be to weak for showers. "Do you want to go back to sleep lil man? " brushes his hair out of his forehead. 'Lil man needs a haircut.' He thought to himself. 

The other didn't have to ask since the younger male was now passed out again. He didn't feel the other brushing his forehead. The down side to Dave being like this was that they were still at the first house and wouldn't be moving until he was healed enough to be moved without dying. Some lessons are tougher than others, but Bro doesn't mind nursing the little guy back to health. By nighttime he will have to settle him back in bed, but this time he leaves the door wide open. The light is still off but in the glow of the living room he can hear and sometimes see his big brother working out there. Always close by when Dave needed him. 

Dave woke up at some point again and freaked out see that he was put back in the room. He calmed down a bit when he saw that the door was open and not closed like last time. He was able to see movement outside the door instead of just seeing the door. Bro doesn't seem to notice him, still hard at work on a computer. to his side Dave will find lil cal, his arms and legs wrapped around a bottle to keep it cozy. 

Dave looks at the puppet and then bottle he slowly reaches for it and slips it into his mouth. After he finished the contents he fell back to sleep since his body was still very weak at the moment. Bro would bathe Dave by rubbing him with a warm wet cloth and soap.Every night he would tuck Dave in with kisses and lullabies. Everyday Bro will ask him again. Who are you? Who am I? Do you love me? And if he gave the right answer he would be showered in affection and gentle care. Dave had answered every question correctly because he didn't want to end up like that again. He had learned his lesson on not to cross the other and if Bro was happy then he was safe. Slowly he was being to forget little details about his past life. The process of him regaining some of his strength to were he could at least sit on his own. It takes another two weeks for him to start walking. Of course he had to move slowly. Bro is there every step of the way helping Dave up when ever he fell. When the teen was walking on his own he was felt so proud of the teen. 

Once he was walking again it wasn't uncommon for his Bro to add a little extra something to their bedtime routine, Touching him, even putting Dave in his mouth. Knows his little bro always sleeps better when he cums first. While they were resting or playing games he might sometimes take Dave's hand and put it on his own pants, maybe guide his fingers, showing them how to move. At first Dave is reluctant but after the constant repeat of the activities he grows used to it. He is sleeping when he is moved to van after Bro had packed up everything from the safe house. The safe house was set on fire before he got into the van leaving no trace that he or the teen had been in the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am hoping to have another chapter posted later tonight or early tomorrow. Also in case any of you are wondering during this ordeal Eli lost his sense of self so from this chapter forward I am going to be referring to him as Dave. I apologize about the confusion.


End file.
